Un último recuerdo
by JessyRiddleFriki-Black
Summary: Después de BoO. Percy y Annabeth visitan el campamento Mestizo por una última vez antes de irse a Nueva Roma. Regalo para Chessy.


Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan. Imagen de Viria.

Advertencias: ambientado después de Blood of Olympus

_¡Feliz cumple Chessy!_

_Espero que te agrade ese regalito, no sabes cómo batallé para escribirlo xD la verdad es que he estado con muy poca inspiración y tiempo, pero hice lo posible para escribirte una pequeña historia, porque sabes que eres mi hermanita favorita y ¡ ya cumples 13! Espero que te la hayas pasado bien, que te hayan regalado muchos libros y un rico pastel xD Te envío muchos buenos deseos y muchos abrazos y besos (aunque no te gusten los abrazos xD)  
>En fin, ya te dejo leer la historia que si no va a ser más larga la nota del fic xD <em>

_Besotes de tu hermana mayor favorita :3_

* * *

><p>Vacaciones de verano. ¿Había algo mejor que pasarlas junto a tus amigos? Annabeth y Percy pensaban que no. Por fin habían terminado el colegio y en septiembre se irían a Nueva Roma para empezar la Universidad, así que era la última oportunidad que tendrían de ver a sus amigos del campamento mestizo o al menos hasta el próximo verano (Annabeth se tomaba muy enserio sus estudios y obligaba a Percy a hacer lo mismo). Así que, por ese motivo, llegaron al Campamento Mestizo.<p>

—¡Annabeth, Percy!— gritó Piper corriendo hacia ellos y estrechándolos en un gran abrazo.

Pasaron el resto del día platicando con sus amigos, poniéndose al día, escuchando los últimos acontecimientos y conociendo a los nuevos campistas. Cuando empezó a oscurecer, Percy se acercó a Piper y en un susurro le pidió ayuda. Quería darle una sorpresa a su novia al día siguiente.

….

—¿Adónde vamos?— preguntó la chica mirando la cesta que tenía su novio en las manos.

—Pensé que deberíamos tener un último recuerdo romántico aquí, antes de ir a disfrutar de California y se me ocurrió tener un día de campo—le respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Ella le sonrió, feliz con la idea. Percy podía ser un excelente novio cuando quería y le encantaban esos pequeños detalles que le daba, aunque Annabeth nunca lo diría en voz alta. Comenzaron a caminar hacia la playa tomados de la mano, cuando el chico se paró de golpe.

—Busquemos otro lugar— murmuró —, aquí está ocupado.

Ella miró hacia donde estaba viendo su novio y se encontró a Nico sentado sobre la arena, sonriendo al chico sentado a su lado, Will. Parecían estar en medio de una cita y ella estuvo de acuerdo con Percy, no debían interrumpir. Se alejaron intentando no hacer ruido y se encaminaron hacia el bosque.

Avanzaron durante bastante tiempo, hasta encontrar un pequeño claro entre los árboles. Percy acomodó la manta que había empacado en la cesta y comenzó a sacar los bocadillos que Piper le había conseguido. Se dejó caer al suelo y le indicó a su novia que se sentara a su lado. Annabeth así lo hizo y comenzaron a comer.

—Te amo Sesos de Alga —murmuró ella al terminar de comer una fresa.

Percy abrió la boca para decirle lo mucho que la amaba, cuando un crujido proveniente del bosque lo distrajo. Ambos se levantaron sobresaltados, Percy sacó su espada y se posicionó frente a su novia, dispuesto a protegerla del peligro.

—¿Qué fue eso? —susurró ella, mientras escrutaba su entorno.

Silencio. Esperaron varios minutos, pero nada pasó. Cuando comenzaron a bajar la guardía, un enorme caballo metálico salió de los árboles y se deslizó a toda velocidad hacia ellos.

—¡Un autómata! —exclamó Annabeth, maldiciéndose por dejar su espada en la cabina de Atenea.

—No te preocupes, yo lo detendré —dijo valientemente Percy, pero cuando el caballo lanzó una llamarada de fuego quemándole parte de su camiseta, cambió de idea —¡¿Por qué nunca podemos tener una cita como se debe?!

Tomó de la mano a su novia y corrió a través el bosque, mientras pensaba en como acorralar el animal. Annabeth fue la que tuvo una grandiosa idea. Comenzó a escalar por el tronco de un árbol y animó a Percy a hacer lo mismo.

—Las articulaciones del cuello del autómata no le permiten levantar la cabeza tanto como para lanzarnos fuego aquí arriba —explicó ante la mirada asombrada de Percy, que no entendía como podía haberse fijado en eso —, así que estamos a salvo por el momento, pero deberemos atacar antes de que decida tirar el árbol.

Como oyendo su plan, el caballo escupe fuego llegó hacía ellos y comenzó a dar cabezazos al tronco. Al ver que no servía de mucho, decidió lanzar fuego, comenzando a quemar la madera.

—Creo que debemos pasar al plan B —comentó él.

Usando su poder como hijo de Poseidón, invocó agua del arroyo más cercano y la lanzó contra el autómata, pero si pensaba que eso lo detendría, se equivocó. Lo único que logró, fue evitar que siguiera lanzando fuego, pues ahora, cada vez que lo intentaba, salía una pequeña nube de vapor.

—¿No se supone que cuando una máquina se moja, deja de funcionar? —replicó molesto el chico.

Al parecer el caballo se enojó más por el baño recibido y comenzó a golpear con más fuerza el árbol que, debilitado por el fuego, no tardó en caerse. Annabeth se agarró con fuerza de una de las ramas, pero Percy trastabilló y cayó en un arbusto. El caballo se acercó a él como acechando una presa, pero el chico volvió a empuñar a Contracorriente (que había guardado para escalar el árbol) y le hizo frente. Annabeth apareció a su lado cargando una rama como arma improvisada.

Justo cuando los dos semidioses iban a atacar, el autómata se apagó y cayó al suelo.

—Aquí estabas— comentó Nyssa, una chica de la cabaña de Hefesto, mirando al caballo. —Caballo malo, no tenías que salir del taller, aún te faltan piezas.

Percy miró incrédulo como la chica le hablaba al autómata y Annabeth carraspeó para llamar la atención. Nyssa se fijó en la pareja y al ver la ropa desgarrada y chamuscada, el cabello revuelto repleto de hojas, supo que habían tenido un encuentro poco amigable con su creación.

—Lo siento —se disculpó sonrojándose.

Percy soltó un suspiro, pero le dijo a Nyssa que no importaba, sabía que no lo había hecho con la intención de arruinarles el día (o matarlos, para el caso). Tomó de la mano a Annabeth y se encaminaron hacia la salida del bosque, listo para ir a ducharse y descansar de la aventura.

—En ese momento deseo tanto llegar a Nueva Roma —comentó con cansancio Percy.

Ella soltó una carcajada, estando completamente de acuerdo con su novio. Cuando por fin salieron del bosque, caminaron por el prado hasta llegar a las cabañas. Los hermanos Stoll los miraron con una extraña sonrisa.

—Chicos, tienen la cabaña de Poseidón para ustedes solos y ¿deciden ir al bosque a divertirse?

—¡Peleamos con un caballo escupe fuego!— exclamó Percy.

—Claro que sí — respondió Connor con burla.

Annabeth apoyó su mano sobre el antebrazo de él, diciéndole con la mirada que dejara el asunto. Ya conocía a los hermanos y sabía que no dejarían el tema.

—Vamos a ducharnos y a comer algo, toda esa aventura abrió mi apetito.

Percy asintió de acuerdo con el plan. Solo unas semanas más y estarían lejos de toda esa locura. Aunque al pensar que en poco tiempo estaría rodeado de libros, deseó que las vacaciones no terminaran pronto.

* * *

><p>Nota final:<p>

Es mi primer Percabeth :3 admito que pudo ser mucho mejor, pero mi musa escapó, así que hice lo mejor que pude sin ella xD Espero que te haya gustado Chessy :D


End file.
